


Shattered Mirror

by Shinku130



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Murder Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: She never liked murder cases, but she always wound up in them. Thank to a certain spirit that's been with her since her childhood. Now they must be swift for the killings won't stop until the last one falls and it becomes a race against time before another body falls.





	Shattered Mirror

_*I don’t understand… What did I do wrong?*_

_The young girl asked herself as she curled into herself. The loud voices of her parents echoed through the vents within her room. Suddenly, she could hear the sounds of footsteps within her room. Her dark brown eyes scanned her nearly pitch black room, she could see nothing out of the ordinary. She wiped the tears from her eyes before laying back down, covering herself with her fluffy dragon blanket. Just as soon as the blanket covered her head, the sound of music could be heard, she quickly pulled the blanket back down, Her head slowly turned toward the direction of her shelf, where upon the top was her old music box, given to her by her grandmother. The lid that was once closed was now open and the little star in the center was spinning, playing the haunting melody that she was so familiar with._

_Suddenly, the air began to grow colder within the room, causing her to pull the blanket tighter around her small body. Her eyes widened in fear as a large shadow began to take form at the foot of her bed. It began to take form, it grew taller and taller nearly reaching the ceiling of her room. She could tell it was the form of a tall man, but what frighten her the most was where a face was supposed to be was that of an owl._

_“ **Hello little one** ,” A deep voice rasped out, as he approached her_.

_She quickly closed her eyes and threw the blanket over head, curling herself into a ball, as the sound of his heavy footfalls echoed through the room until it suddenly went quiet. Despite the silence she kept still underneath the blanket, until the sound on alarm blared through the room-_

Eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed, sheets and blankets pooled around her waist.

**“Memory or nightmare this time, Little One?”**

“Memory,” She responded groggily, reaching over to her small nightstand that sat to the right of her king sized bed.

As soon as she was able to see clearly, she focused on the tall figure at the foot of her bed. A barn owl mask stared at back at her, but unlike the memory, he did not provoke fear from her.


End file.
